1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to temperature control systems and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to improved automated temperature control systems which are particularly adapted for controlling temperature in relation to all phases of operations in and about greenhouses and other building installations requiring exacting temperature control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes various types of thermostatic control systems wherein heating and/or cooling apparatus is controlled in response to temperature sensing such as the well-known form of residential thermostatic control system. Such devices essentially consist of a sensing element in control of a reactance device which is activated between predetermined limits to maintain proper energization of the related heating and/or cooling apparatus attendant therewith. Other more sophisticated devices have been developed for particular applications wherein the exigencies of the application require extremely exacting control or regulation at abnormally high or low temperatures. Heretofore, the conventional types of devices have been employed for temperature control in and around greenhouses and other horticultural installations and their operation has been accepted as satisfactory for the purpose as employed. Set-point adjustment is done manually and in accordance with the operator's judgment of sunlight intensity. Night temperatures are manually set also. This requires much attention. Separate heating and cooling thermostats are usually used.